


BBS Danganronpa

by Toaster_Robot



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Robot/pseuds/Toaster_Robot
Summary: A Danganronpa AU of the Banana Bus Squad.Danganronpa is a murder mystery game, while the Banana Bus Squad is a group of Youtubers who play video games together.Updates will tend to be slow, as I write a lot for every chapter and school will be starting soon. Please enjoy :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I am posting on here, so if I'm doing anything wrong, like the tagging or warnings, please let me know! And if you have any suggestions or if you are confused on anything, please tell me in the comments! Have a good day :)

I made my way towards the large cruise ship, watching as multiple people walked in and out. I pulled out a singular ticket to reread where exactly I was going, having to shift my heavy luggage in my hands to do so, wondering if this was the boat I was supposed to be on. Nodding as I read the numbers to myself, I quickly made my way over to the ship. I handed my ticket to the ticket inspector, and he told me my room number.

I was heading to America, from Canada, to study abroad. I was supposed to be heading to some kind of school that was full of Ultimates, which were people who were the best at what they did. Said school was in Maryland, and although I didn't know where this was, I knew that it would be a thirty day trip. The cruise ship was traveling with the headmaster of the school, so I thought it would be better to take a boat than a plane. I also didn't mind doing sightseeing along the way, I heard that we would pass many stunning American cities along the way.

But, this was possibly the worst choice I could have possibly made. As I took my first step onto the cruise ship, I felt a sudden wave of dizziness. My arms allowed all of my luggage to drop as I sank to the ground. And then, everything was black.

I slowly blinked open my eyes. I took a quick glance around the new room that I was in, which was a completely unfamiliar surrounding. I placed a hand on my head, feeling a slight headache as I tried to remember what exactly had happened. All I could remember at that point was entering a cruise ship. To confirm my suspicions, I went to the nearest window and peeked through it. All I could see was miles and miles of ocean and a bright blue sky.

I frowned. _How the hell did I end up here?_ I asked myself, still trying to recall my memories, but nothing came to mind. Just a singular vision of everything turning black. _Maybe I passed out?_ I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts before deciding to take this situation with confidence as I headed over to the door in what I guessed was my own room.

I made my way into the hallway of the cruise ship, noticing how dark it was. _I wonder if it's always like this?_ I asked myself as I tried to look around to find a light switch, but to no avail, there didn't seem to be a single light source. I ignored this and decided that I'd continue down the hallway, taking off my shades so I would be able to see better in the darkness.

Just as I was nearing a door, I heard slow footsteps coming from behind me. I paused and glanced behind myself, almost jumping after coming face to face with a small, fluffy haired boy with a Jason mask.

"Hahaha! Did I scare ya?!" The boy asked, taking a step closer to me as he held tightly onto a brown, plush bear.

"A little- especially with that creepy mask. What's with that, anyway?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"It's just something I like to normally wear. But this creepy ship is the perfect place to scare people with it, hahaha!" The boy replied, and I could have sworn I could see the smile of the boy although his face was covered.

"Do you know where we are going?" I decided to ask. The boy paused for a second, looking at the ground with an index finger on his chin as if he were trying to recall his own memories. Then he snapped his fingers and looked back at me with his bright blue eyes.

"We were going to Hope's Peak Academy! The one for all the Ultimates!" He replied. He paused, the brightness of his eyes dimming as he pressed his fingers together. "This ship was supposed to bring us to that academy, but I feel like we were all kinda just abandoned..."

"Ultimates...hey, what's your Ultimate talent? Mine's the Ultimate Ice Hockey Player. Oh, and my name is Evan." I introduced myself to the boy.

"My name's Jonathan! But, y'know, call me Jon. As for my Ultimate...well, that's a secret! I can't tell you that! Hahaha!" The boy replied with his strange laugh. After glaring at him, I turned the other way and continued through the door in the hallway. "Hey, wait up! I'd like to tell you, really, but it's a strange talent, so I can't!"

"It can't be _that_ strange." I replied, not even turning around to face him to speak with him. I let my eyes look around the new room I was in, noticing the difference in the amount of lights there were. I almost had to squint at the sudden brightness when I walked inside. I noticed a large amount of tables and chairs inside the room, along with a counter that I assumed was where they served food from.

"Ooo, do you think this is the dining hall?" Jon asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied as I peered over the serving counter. It didn't seem like there was anyone there, though.

Well, scratch that, there was definitely was someone there. In the back of the kitchen that was behind the counter stood a chubby, shirtless man. In fact, all he wore was a pair of shorts and what looked like some sort of panda beanie hat.

"Hey, you! Who are you? And where is everyone else?" I asked the man. The man whipped around to face the two of us, a pizza slice in hand, as he looked bak and forth between us curiously.

"Me? Oh, um, hi! I'm Anthony!" He replied, waving at us cheerfully. I nodded in a reply of acknowledgement.

"My name is Evan, Ultimate Ice Hockey Player. You're an Ultimate, right?" I asked him, Jon introducing himself after me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm an Ultimate." Anthony replied with a shrug.

"And...what is your Ultimate?" I asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Dummy Thicc!" He replied with a lighthearted laugh. _Ultimate...Dummy Thicc...that can NOT be right, right?_

"But...what's your actual talent?" I asked after clearing my throat. _Is anyone here going to take this Ultimate thing seriously?_

"Well, I guess my actual talent is something like being the Ultimate Hobo. But, all my friends say that I'm the Ultimate Dummy Thicc." Anthony replied with a shrug as he took a bite of his pizza. _Ultimate Hobo?! Seriously, what is this..._

"What does an Ultimate Hobo do?" Jon asked curiously.

"Well...I'm good at finding food. And shelter when I'm on the streets. Like, when it's raining, I know the good cardboard material to make a shelter. Y'know what I'm saying?" Anthony responded. Jon nodded as if he understood, while I stood there staring at Anthony in confusion.

"A-Anyway, have you seen anyone else here or not?" I asked again.

"There's been a few others wandering around here...not a lot of people, though. I would've expected more on a big cruise like this." Anthony replied thoughtfully.

"Hm...I'll go look around for answers, then." I decided, turning around and going into a random direction, watching as Jon quickly trailed behind me.

"Do you know where you're going?" Jon asked as we walked into a different room.

"Nope, not at all." I replied. A map of the ship would have been nice. I looked around the room, noticing the many machines that surrounded me. My inner child immediately thought of it as an arcade, but I soon realized that it was a casino, my excitement quickly dying.

"Ah, for fucks sake!" I heard a voice exclaim over the loud noises of the casino machines.

The two of us made our way over to the unfamiliar voice, spotting a man furiously pulling a lever at one of the slots. He looked at the racing images hopefully, but ended up losing for what I assumed was the second time. Or third, or fourth.

Another man was standing beside him, laughing and snorting at the first man's rage. He paused in his laughing when he spotted us, and then turned to face us. I had to do a double take on the fact that this man seemed to have some sort of cyborg eye. He must have noticed how I was unable to quit staring at his eye, so he quickly started introducing himself.

"Hey there, my name is Brian! The eye is because of my Ultimate talent. It's a pretty weird Ultimate, so be ready-" He began, but I cut him off.

"We've literally just met someone who claimed that they were the Ultimate Dummy Thicc before saying that he was actually the Ultimate Hobo. I don't think it could be weirder than that." I replied.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm the Ultimate Terminator. I do a pretty spot on impression of 'em as well." Brian explained.

"That accent...you're not American, right?" I asked.

"No, of course not, I'm Irish. Y'know, 'top of da mornin' to ye laddies!' And all that bullshit." Brian responded, his face suddenly aloof.

"Oh my god, is that a doggy?!" Jon suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the floor where a brown and white puppy sat. The man who had his face planted onto the slot machine's screen in a depressed sort of way suddenly shot up out of his seat to grab the dog.

"This is my dog, Joe." The man said proudly as he held the puppy up in the air for all of us to see. "And my name is David. Ultimate Dog Trainer. I happen to be Irish as well." After the two strangers finished their introductions, we gave them our introductions.

"So there's a casino here? Have you won any money?" Jon asked David.

"I've only lost money. I keep being peer pressured into doing it by this cunt." David replied, pointing to Brian with his thumb.

"It's hilarious to see you rage over your lost money." Brian replied, snorting out another laugh.

"Do you guys know anything else about this cruise ship? Or why there are so few people on it, or where any of these few people are?" I asked the two. The Irish men looked at each other, a puzzled look on both of their faces. They turned back to me, shrugging. But then one of their faces lit up, seeming to have an idea.

"Oh! On the way here, I spotted tree classrooms. This cruise ship is partnered with the academy, so there could be students studying in there?" Brian pointed out, motioning his hands over to some nearby rooms.

"'Tree.'" I repeated, a small chuckle escaping from me.

"Oh, fuck off. You know I'm talking about the number." Brian said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Right, right." I said sarcastically, turning around and heading towards the rooms.

"Do you think we were supposed to be attending classes this whole time? Maybe that's where everyone else is..." Jon muttered worriedly as we headed to one of the three classrooms.

"I Don't know, and I don't really care about classes right now." I replied, entering one of the classes. I immediately started coughing, and I would have exited the room if Jpn wasn't blocking the door. I continued into the classroom, noticing the large cloud of what I thought to be smoke, but soon realized that it was vapor. Jon began to cough as well, and I guessed his reactions were delayed due to the large mask on his face.

"Damn, we get it, you vape." Jon commented as he waved the vapor away from his face. But, in almost seconds, it seemed that all the vapor was gone. I was now clearly able to spot two men in the room with us.

One of them was staring at us with bright, green eyes that were hidden behind 3-D glasses. He also seemed to have strangely white hair, with a small propellor hat sitting on top of it.

I glanced over to the other man, who was sitting on one of the desks in the classroom. He glanced over at us with his narrow, teal eyes before turning to face a nearby window. The hair that went almost past his neck seemed to be bleached. He suddenly got up out of his desk.

"Damn, I predict this man is about to jump out the window." The first man commented as he watched the other.

"Yeah, why not." The other replied with a shrug as he got his hand onto the window.

"Wait, waitwaitwait, you're going to jump out?!" I quickly asked in surprise.

"I crave death." He replied, but he seemed to be unable to get the window open. He muttered a singular curse word before sitting back down on his desk.

"My name's Jaren! But, uh, please call me Smitty. Ultimate Predictor." The one with the 3-D glasses introduced himself. He glanced over at the other expectantly.

"I'm John. Ultimate Vaper." The other told us. _Ah, so that's where all the vapor in the room came from._

"There can't be two Jons! I'm Jon!" Jon exclaimed beside me, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Too late buddy, it's my name now." John replied, twirling around an electronic cigarette in his hands.

"Sorry, Jonathan." I said with a laugh.

"J-Jonathan?! I don't want to be Jonathan! I mean, I know it's my name, but I wanna be Jon!" The boy huffed in annoyance.

"Unlike you, I don't have any other name to go by. So I have to be John." John pointed out.

"Fine, fine, I'll be Jonathan." Jon grumbled after a few moments of hesitation.

"Do either of you know what's going on here? We've tried asking others, but...they all seem to be in the same situation as us." I asked the two.

"Nope." They said at what seemed to be the exact same time. The two glanced at each other but dud not comment on it.

"Well, if either of you find out about anything, be sure to let us know." I requested of them. They nodded in agreement. "C'mon, Jon. Let's try to find out more about this cruise ship."

"Wh-What?! So you're going to call me Jon after all that?!" Jonathan exclaimed in frustration and confusion as we left the classroom.

"Do you think there will be anyone else in these classrooms?" I asked Jon, ignoring his question as I peered in through the window of one of the other classroom doors.

Without waiting for a response, I entered the classroom. I noticed that the classroom was different than the first one. Instead of desks there were musical instruments lying about. _This must be a music class._ I thought to myself.

I then noticed that inside the classroom atood three people. Two seemed to be rather strange looking, one looking like a straight up demon, and the other wearing bunny ears along with some sort of blind fold on their face. The third person just seemed like a generic person you'd see everyday walking down the streets.

"Hey." I greeted the three. They turned to look at me, which made me notice the demon-like man's eyes. His right eye was covered with a white eyepatch that had a black 'x' on it. I could also spot red demon horns poking out of his black hair. _What's with this guy?!_

"'Sup?" The demon man responded, while the one with the bunny ears waved at us. The generic one didn't seem to acknowledge us, and continued to stare out of the classroom window.

"Are you guys Ultimates as well?" I asked them before giving my own introductions along with Jon's.

"You bet. I'm Luke, Ultimate Daredevil!" The demon man replied, a sly smile on his face. _Fitting._

"I'm Ryan. My talent's nothing special, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." The bunny eared man informed us.

"Ultimate...Lucky Student? What does the Ultimate Lucky Student do?" Jon asked curiously.

"Well, I won a raffle to go to this school. I didn't really expect to win, but, here I am. And the one who wins the raffle is considered the Ultimate Lucky Student, so I don't really have an actual talent." Ryan replied with a shrug.

"I'm Scotty, the Ultimate Cowboy." The man near the windows us without looking in our direction, seemingly trying to make his introduction dramatic as he tipped what I now realized was a cowboy hat on his head.

"Ultimate Cowboy..." I muttered. Besides the fact that he wore a cowboy hat, he didn't really seem much like a cowboy. He wore a generic, white shirt that had black sleeves, and wore normal jeans. I noticed the little design of a cactus with a smiley face on his shirt, though. And what seemed like large boots on his feet.

"I...don't really like to be known as the Ultimate Cowboy. I want to be something different, but this school scouted me as a cowboy." Scotty told me with a disappointed sigh.

"I think being a cowboy is a cool talent." Jon told Scotty thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't. We should trade talents." Scotty replied jokingly.

"I don't think you'd want my talent anyway." Jon replied.

"So, what _is_ your talent?" I asked Jon.

"Sh-Shuch up!" Jon exclaimed.

"Shuch up!" Luke repeated, laughing. I laughed at his mispronunciation as well.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at that!" Jon exclaimed, crossing his arms as we teased him.

"Anyway, have any of you been able to figure out anything about this cruise ship?" I asked them, ignoring Jon's complains about our teasing.

"I was able to figure out that there seems to be only fifteen of us on this boat." Scotty told us.

"Fifteen? Only fifteen? Are they...all Ultimates? No tourists? No headmaster of the academy?" I quickly asked Scotty in confusion.

"Yeah, just fifteen Ultimates. It's really strange, huh?" Scotty replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And, I've checked out all the windows, and we don't seem to be anywhere near any land!" Ryan pointed out.

"Oh, _and_ we don't have access to any other floor besides the first floor! I seriously have no idea what's going on." Luke said with a sigh.

"Hey, I wanted to clarify something with you guys. Did you guys all seemingly pass out right when you walked on the cruise ship?" I asked them.

"You too?!" Jon exclaimed, turning to face me.

"That's strange, it happened to me as well...and then I just...woke up in some sort of dorm room." Luke replied.

"That can't be a coincidence. Maybe we were all drugged?" Scotty suggested.

"Well, in the meantime, I think I'll find the rest of the students here." I decided.

"They should be in that third classroom and in the last room further down the hall." Luke informed us.

"Alright, thanks." I replied, heading out of the classroom with Jon.

"Do you think we really were drugged? Like, maybe we were all kidnapped or something." Jon mentioned, twiddling his thumbs worriedly.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually. This has to be some big misunderstanding." I replied, attempting to comfort him as we walked into the third and final classroom.

I quickly noticed the amount of computers inside, and realized that it was a computer lab. I also happened to hear someone quietly singing, in what sounded like a distressed tone, inside. The lyrics were something along the lines of 'ba-du-ba-du banana bus.'

I peered over the computers, spotting a man furiously hitting the keys on a keyboard as he played some sort of video game. Jon and I made our way over to him to introduce ourselves. The man turned around to face us, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He asked, taking off his white helmet and placing it in his lap.

"I'm Evan, Ultimate Ice Hockey Player. And that's Jon." I told him.

"I'm Tyler. Ultimate...uh, Fortnite Player..." The man told us, seemingly embarrassed by his answer.

"Ultimate Fortnite Player? Seriously? That's a talent?" I asked through laughs.

"Hey, shut up! I wanted to go to this school, so they signed me up as a Fortnite player! It's not my fault!" Tyler shot back as he crossed his arms.

"Are you...playing Fortnite right now?" I asked, peering behind Tyler to look at his screen. I recognized the game as GTA V.

"I don't _only_ play Fortnite, dumbass." Tyler scoffed.

"If you're the Ultimate Fortnite Player, wouldn't you be playing Fortnite right now?" I asked teasingly.

"Get out of my sight." Tyler muttered, almost pushing us out of the door, Jon and I laughed as he did so.

"So, there should be four more people left." I said, still snickering as the door slammed shut on us.

"Yeah, that guy mentioned that there was one more room at the end of the hallway." Jon replied, beginning to head down the hallway as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. I followed him.

The two of us entered the new room. I could feel myself fill with excitement as I looked around the large room, which happened to be a huge ice rink. I immediately ran in ahead of Jon, grabbing onto the railing to get a better look.

"We're in Canada, my home." I jokingly told Jon, a grin on my face.

"Oh, is this where you live?" Jon asked, playing along with my joke as he glanced around the room. "Where are the snowmen at?"

"Why do you assume that there would be snowmen?" I asked him with a laugh.

"...I thought they were your people, man." Jon replied, seemingly disappointed.

"Oh hey, it looks like there's a few people in the bleachers on the other side." I pointed out, leaping over the railing and onto the ice.

"You, you could just walk around..." Jon told me as I struggled to walk across with the shoes I was wearing.

"No worries." I replied, taking off my backpack and squatting down to rummage through it, lighting up as I pulled out a pair of ice skates.

"Do you just take those around with you everywhere?" Jon asked me.

"Well, I _am_ the Ultimate Ice Hockey Player, so I feel like I kinda have to." I replied with a shrug as I stood back up after getting the skates on. I easily glided across the ice to the other side, doing a few tricks as I did so, and two of the strangers in the bleachers seemed to be watching me in awe. It felt good to be back on the ice again.

"Show off!" Jon yelled out to me, and although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was joking.

Once on the other side, I put my regular shoes back on before leaping over the next railing.

"Hey, guys." I greeted the three strangers, giving them my introduction along with Jon's introduction.

"My name's Brock, I'm the Ultimate Punster. Ice to meet you!" One of the three greeted me.

"He's been at this the whole day." One of them, who strangely looked like Finn from a certain cartoon, told me with an annoyed sigh. "I'm Marcel, the Ultimate Disguiser. People used to call me the 'Master of Disguise,' and now it's actually my talent."

"I'm Lui! I'm the Ultimate Voice Impersonator!" The third one introduced himself, his voice sounding like a child. _Considering his talent, I wonder if that's his real voice or not?_

"So...the Ultimate Punster? That's really a thing?" Jon asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"Jon, that has to be one of the least weirdest talents we've ran into." I pointed out to Jon.

"Do you not like my puns? How cold." Brock replied to Jon.

"God, it's so bad..." I heard Marcel mutter to himself.

"Oh, don't give me the cold shoulder." Brock replied, giggling to himself.

"Do any of you know if there's another room? We're trying to meet everyone, but I think we're missing someone." I asked them.

"Well, the first floor starts with the dorms and ends at the ice rink. You could've missed some rooms back there." Lui informed us.

"We started at the dorms, so I don't think we missed any rooms." I replied.

"On the way here, I saw someone heading back in the direction of the dorms. Maybe that's the last person?" Marcel told us.

"Then, we'll go check back there again." I decided. I was about to take off my backpack again to grab my skates, but Jon glared at me.

"You can skate later, first we have to find out what's going on here!" Jon exclaimed, pulling me through the bleachers that surrounded the ice.

Once we were back in the hallway, I immediately cringed at the horrific sound that I was hearing. I glanced around the hallway, wondering where the sound was coming from, but I couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Geez, what is that?! It sounds like...like a goat! A goat on drugs! It's terrible!" Jon exclaimed, covering his ears.

"...What kind of goat encounters have you had?" I asked, laughing at how he described the sound. After pausing to listen to the sound for a few more seconds, I somewhat recognized what it was. "It's...a violin. Someone's trying to play the violin."

"The violin?" Jon asked, glancing over at the music classroom.

_Yeah, that's probably where it's coming from._ I thought to myself, quickly bursting into the classroom with Jon at my side. I noticed that there was an unfamiliar man standing in the room, and that the three who were there before were now gone.

"Hang on...almost got it..." The man was muttering to himself, pushing up his glasses before confidently attempting to play the violin for what I guessed was the second time. And, just like before, it sounded completely horrible. He paused, staring at the violin. "Ah, screw it. YEET!" And with that, the violin was now thrown across the room. He seemed to only now notice that we were standing there watching him.

"Uh...hi." I greeted him, hesitantly giving our introductions.

"Hey, what's going on, it's ya boi, Craig! Ultimate Detective!" The man greeted us with a salute. _Besides the fact that he's wearing sandals with a suit, I feel like there's something strange about him._

"What's with the violin playing?" Jon asked as he stared at the broken violin that laid across the room.

"I'm running out of content." He replied.

"Content...?" I repeated, confused.

"Ahhh...don't worry about it." Craig replied.

"So you're a detective? What kind of mysteries do you solve?" Jon asked.

"Well, it's really just anything they give me. Usually it's nothing exciting, just small crimes." Craig replied.

"You don't seem like a normal detective. Where's like...the pipe? Andandand, the hat! All detectives have a hat." Jon told Craig.

"This is a new generation of detectives. I look at memes day and night. I'm the true Meme Lord." Craig replied, seeming to put some thought in his answer.

Just then, a sound played out throughout the room. 'Ding dong, bing bong.' The three of us wildly looked around the classroom, wondering where the sound had come from. Craig suddenly stopped and pointed to something in the corner of the room. In said corner was a small monitor, and this monitor was now turned on. On the screen, it seemed like there was some sort of strange silhouette, something shaped much like a bear.

"What the hell is that?" Jon muttered, seemingly to himself.

"Ahem, this is an important announcement! Everyone, please make your way to the dining hall! That is all." A chilling voice blared out from the monitor.

"Maybe that's the captain of the ship? They'll probably explain what's going on here." I said.

"I don't know, but I think we should see what's up." Craig commented, dashing out of the music room. The two of us quickly followed him.

I looked around at the dining hall we had just arrived at, noticing that everyone else was already there. I chose an empty table and sat down. Jon and Craig followed me, both sitting down beside me. I could hear murmurs of confusion across the crowd of people in the room.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" The same voice from the monitor announced to us. We all turned our heads to the location of the voice, and there stood a small black and white bear, a red, lightning mark for a left eye.

"Oh! A teddy bear!" Jon exclaimed excitedly as he held tightly onto his own little teddy bear.

"I'm not a teddy bear..." The bear replied, sounding almost disappointed by Jon's comment. "I am Monokuma!"

"Monokuma..." I repeated, resting my head on my hand as I said the strange name over and over again in my head.

"This is a beary bizarre situation we're in." Brock commented.

"Oh geez, what are you, the Ultimate Punster or something?" Brian asked in disgust.

"H-Hey! I'm just trying to lighten the mood..." Brock replied, looking down at his hands with a frown oh his face. His face suddenly brightened. "Am I...unBEARable to you guys?"

"Y'know, I once fought a bear with my bare hands." Scotty commented, a confident smirk on his face.

"You have 'bear' hands?" Both Smitty and John asked him at the same time.

"Enough with the small talk! The bear puns are supposed to be my thing!" The black and white bear exclaimed, crossing his tiny arms.

"So are you the captain of this cruise or something?" Marcel asked him.

"Yes, I am the captain of this ship!" Monokuma replied proudly.

"Then you know things about this cruise, right? Where is everyone? Why did we all just so happen to pass out before boarding the ship? Where's the headmaster of the school? We were supposed to be traveling with him." Luke questioned the bear.

"Upupupu...don't worry about everyone else that was supposed to be on this cruise. It's just you fifteen Ultimates on board with us now!" Monokuma replied with a strange laugh.

"Well, when are we getting off?" Luke asked.

"Hmm...never." Monokuma replied simply.

"Haha, good joke, man." David commented.

"I'm not joking! I'm completely serious!" Monokuma exclaimed with an annoyed huff. Everyone began to murmur among themselves in disbelief.

"You just expect us to live the rest of our lives on this boat?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Well, there _is_ one way to get off." Monokuma replied.

"And that is...?" I asked.

"If you kill each other!" Monokuma said with a loud laugh.

"K-Kill each other?!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"If you need to know more information on this, the rules are in your e-handbooks! And those e-handbooks should be in your pockets." Monokuma informed us.

"E-handbooks?" I questioned, patting around my pockets to feel an unfamiliar device placed there. I pulled it out, recognizing it as some sort of tablet. I tapped the screen, which made the small device turn on. The screen displayed my full name, Evan Fong, and my Ultimate talent, Ultimate Ice Hockey Player. _What the hell is this?_ I asked myself as I swiped to the next page. The next page was labeled as 'rules.'

The first rule was 'no violence against Monokuma.' The second, 'only up to two kills per person.' Third, 'if you want to escape, you have to kill someone and get away with it. A trial will be held once the victim's body is discovered. If the killer is found guilty, they will be executed. If the killer is not found guilty, then everyone else will be executed.' Fourth, 'you are not allowed to kill anyone after a body discovery announcement.' Fifth, 'the killing game is over once there are only two survivors.' The last page stated 'rules can be added or changed by Monokuma.' _What kind of bullshit is this..._

"By the way, if any rule is broken, you will be punished! And by punished, I mean executed! Well, with that, good luck and have fun with the killing game!" Monokuma declared before disappearing.

_Killing game?_ I glanced around at everyone else. I could see the looks of confusion, looks of fear and disbelief, looks of doubt and concern. _Could this be real? Are we all really in a life or death situation, or is this some huge joke?_ Looking over the rules for one last time, I decided it was better to believe the captain than to doubt him in the situation we were in.

Prologue, end.


	2. Daily Life

After the whole situation of the killing game was explained to us, we were all told that we could explore the first floor of the cruise as we pleased. I decided that I would stay in my dorm room, considering how late it was. Just to be cautious, I had also decided to lock my door.

_There's got to be at least one person who has noticed that we are missing, right? I'm sure they've already informed the police, and that we will be rescued sometime in the next couple of days. _I told myself in an attempt of reassurance.__

__Not having any better way to kill time before I decided to sleep, I decided I would explore my room more. It seemed much like a normal bedroom to me, with its wardrobe, dresser, shelves covered in dusty books- if it weren't for the killing game, I probably would have enjoyed staying on the cruise for the thirty day travel._ _

__I then noticed something strange about my room. It looked like there were three vents, each too high up to reach. One was directly above my bed, and next to it was a long, smooth, bell rope. _I wonder what would happen if I pull it? _I wondered to myself, grabbing onto the rope and yanking it down.___ _

____Seemingly from nowhere, the black and white bear from before was suddenly on my bed right next to me._ _ _ _

____"Wh- is...is this bell to call you?!" I exclaimed in surprise as I quickly scooted away from Monokuma._ _ _ _

____"Yup, yup! You're the first to figure it out, too! So, whaddya need?" Monokuma asked me. _To get off this cruise. _____ _ _

______"I was wondering about the three vents in here." I replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, those vents? Well...they connect to the rooms near you. The one across from the door? That's Scotty's room. The one above your bed? That leads to Jonathan's room! And that one over there? Brian's room." Monokuma replied, pointing out each vent._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But what's the point of having three?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I dunno. It probably makes killing easier, you might wanna keep that in mind for later." Monokuma replied, nodding as he thought of this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How would you even kill anyone using those vents? They are way too small, and too far up, to crawl through." I scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You wanna know about murdering people now, huh? Well, there's lots of ways to murder someone using a vent-" I quickly cut off Monokuma._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't want to murder anyone." I told him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're no fun." Monokuma pouted before disappearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______I glanced up at the vent above my bed. _I think I trust Jon enough to not murder me in my sleep. _I decided to myself before plopping onto my pillow and letting myself fall asleep.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Monokuma Theater!  
(AN: Monokuma Theater is a section in the Danganronpa series that happens when the protagonist goes to bed. It's not important in any way, and isn't related to the story, so if you want to skip it, you can.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Have you ever thought about Kool Aid?" Monokuma asks as he holds a cup of Kool Aid in both of his paws. He continues. "The Kool Aid powder, do you pour it all in or do you leave some for later? But...wouldn't it taste just so...watery? Do you really want to experience that? It would definitely feel like something is missing! Or are you the type of person who pours in six packets of Kool Aid powder into one water bottle? Now _that's _the way to go! In fact, why not make it fifty packets? Go ahead, try this at home, kids!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________End of Monokuma Theater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'Ding dong, bing bong.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is the captain's announcement! It is now 7am! Nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I woke up, completely confused, not knowing where I was. I soon remembered that I was in a dorm room on a cruise, and not my own room. I let out a sigh as I sat up, being glad that I had survived the first night during a killing game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I decided I would see if anyone else was up and about because of the announcement, leaving my room and entering the dining hall. _I wonder how long it's been since I've eaten? _I wondered to myself as I looked into the kitchen, not knowing how long exactly I had been passed out for.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After making breakfast, I sat down at one of the empty tables to eat. It didn't seem like anyone else was up yet. Just as I had finished my meal and was getting up to leave, I noticed Jon enter the room, so I sat back down and allowed him to join me at the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't believe we seriously have to kill each other to leave! And this whole trial rule is weird as well! Are we really going to have a full on trial when someone dies?" Jon began as he sat down next to me, a piece of toast in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The trial is the part you're concerned about?" I asked with a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm freaking out about everything, man! I don't wanna die!" Jon replied. He seemed like he was about to take a bite of his toast, but then he paused, placing a hand on his mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What's under the mask, Jon?" I asked teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut up, I'm not gonna show you!" Jon replied with a huff as he turned to face the other direction. I could hear him begin to eat his food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I think you mean 'shuch up.'" I corrected him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're never going to let that one down, are you?" Jon asked disappointedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One by one, the other thirteen Ultimates began to enter the dining hall. Most of them seemed silent, and considering the situation we were in, I couldn't blame them. They all seemed depressed compared to their cheerful state from the day before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So is that it? Is everyone just going to give up just like that?" I asked everyone, crossing my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's literally impossible to escape, Evan." Tyler replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well...what about the windows?" I suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I tried all of them." John told me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There's no way to bust through them?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Even if we could, where will we go from there? We don't know where any land is." Ryan replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm...I'm sure someone has noticed we've gone missing, right? There's gotta be someone trying to get us." I told them. Just then, Monokuma appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nope, nopenopenope!" That's where you're wrong, kiddo! We are in the middle of the ocean, and I've cut off all communication with everyone! There's no way anyone can find this boat even if they tried! So, instead, you guys should start killing each other!" Monokuma exclaimed as he waddled around the dining hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I still don't believe any of this shit is real." Tyler said, getting up out of his seat and heading towards Monokuma. He picked up the bear by the neck, and with his other hand, created a fist. _Is he about to punch him? _There seemed to be some sort of ticking noise that began to play as he readied his aim.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Watch out! He's about to explode! Throw him!" Smitty shouted, getting up out of his chair in a panic. Tyler seemed to look pretty panicked as well at the Ultimate Predictor's claim, so he quickly sent the bear flying across the room. Just in time, as well. Monokuma exploded, parts of his body flying across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What the fuck?!" Tyler exclaimed. "That was totally real! I could've actually died there!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But, he's gone now, right?" Anthony asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Of course not! You didn't think I came without spares, did ya?" Monokuma proclaimed, appearing before us once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So there's multiple of you?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yup yup! And if anyone wants to break one of the rules again, it will be instant death next time! No warning sounds!" Monokuma replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I mean, living on a boat isn't so bad, right guys? We wouldn't kill each other to escape." Lui said, looking around at everyone in hopes of confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, Lui's right. I don't mind living on this cruise. It's a pretty nice cruise, anyway." David agreed. _At least some people seem to be keeping their spirits up. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hmm...so no one's going to kill each other? There must be a missing ingredient to this killing game, then...we're missing something." Monokuma said, seemingly to himself as he paced back and forth between the dining hall tables. "Ah! A motive!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"A motive?" I questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, a motive! You guys need a reason to kill! Apparently being trapped on a boat isn't enough. I'll prepare a motive for you guys!" Monokuma decided, disappearing from the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, don't fall into this trap of whatever this motive is going to be. It'll probably be something stupid like money. If any of you are actually the type of person to kill for something like that, then you are retarded." Tyler told us. And with that, he left the dining hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"A motive won't get me to kill anyone. I've got Joe, and this nice place to stay. I don't mind staying here forever." David decided with a simple shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________A motive to kill someone. I wonder what it will be? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Free time start, start!  
(AN: Free time is a section in Danganronpa where the protagonist is able to do whatever they want, or hang out with any character. It's used to gain skills in trial. Or in my case, it's used to pass time...anyway, I'll only be doing one per each 'daily life' chapter instead of four like the game.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I ended up back in my dorm room after breakfast. I stared blankly at the wall, not sure what to do with my time. But just then, there was a loud knock on my door. I opened up the door to reveal Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, you wanna hang out to pass the time?" Jon asked me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." I replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I ended up convincing Jon to hang out at the ice rink with me. We stayed there for a couple of hours, Jon sitting in the bleachers and watching me skate the whole time. It was pretty silent, besides Jon cheering for me every once and awhile. Once I was tired enough, I joined him at the bleachers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Do you have any hobbies besides skating?" Jon asked as I sat down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well...I play video games a lot. I also play the guitar." I replied, trying to think of other things that I did. When I was unable to think of anything else, I decided to ask the same question to Jon. "What are your hobbies?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That's a secret, hahaha!" Jon replied with the same strange laugh that he has when I had first met him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Quit being so mysterious." I said with a huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No way! That's like...my schtick!" Jon replied frantically. He then turned to face me, and although I was unable to see his face, I could still see his eyes which seemed to turn serious. "Evan, I don't wanna die here." He confessed to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Is that what you're worried about? I don't think anyone here will actually start killing." I replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"B-But...what about that motive that Monokuma mentioned?" Jon muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"If you're scared about that, then how about we make a promise?" I decided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"A promise?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeah. We'll make a promise. I promise to not kill you, or anyone else, if you promise to not kill me, or anyone else." I told him, holding out my hand for us to shake on it. His blue eyes shifted to my outstretched hand, and hesitantly took it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fine. It's a promise. Don't you dare break it!" Jon said with a nod as we shook hands. Just as our hands broke apart, there was a now familiar chime of 'ding dong, bing bong.' The two of us quickly glanced up at a nearby monitor, which Monokuma appeared on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's finally happening! I've made a special motive for each of you! Quickly come to the dining hall." Was the bear's announcement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What if we...don't go?" Jon asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I think it will be fine. C'mon, let's go to the dining hall." I replied as I got up out of the bleachers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soon after everyone arrived in the dining hall, Monokuma appeared before us. He began to pace back and forth through the tables as he had done the last time. He was also carrying something in his paws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So...the motive?" Tyler asked with an annoyed huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You're motive is on these Monopads! It's like an iPad, but you can only do one thing on it." Monokuma replied, holding up the devices that were in his paws for everyone to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Is that...the motive?" Scotty asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"There's a different video on each one." Monokuma replied, handing out the Monopads. "But don't watch it until nighttime!" He mentioned after he had finished passing them out. After he did his task, he disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I wonder if we can get away with just not watching the video?" Anthony pondered as he stared at the device in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I wouldn't try to do anything against Monokuma. I think I'll watch it." Marcel decided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeah, same here. I'm not risking being executed for not watching a stupid video." Luke agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you kidding me?! We definitely shouldn't watch it! It's a motive, for crying out loud! If we watch it, we'll all have a motive for murder!" Tyler pointed out as he threw his Monopad onto the table in disgust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But aren't you curious on what the video is?" Craig asked him, his eyes focused on his own Monopad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Not in the fucking slightest." Tyler replied, folding his arms across his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wonder if I should look at my own Monopad? Will a video really motivate me to kill someone? _I asked myself, flipping the device around in my hands. I glanced over at Jon, who was sitting next to me. _No, I made a promise. Nothing will be able to motivate me. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________After eating dinner and heading back to my room, I sat down on my bed, the Monopad in my hands. Curiosity was overwhelming me, and I felt that I would be more likely to die of the curiosity than a murderer at that point. Carefully, I turned on the device. A video almost immediately began playing. On the screen was Monokuma, and he was speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Evan Fong, the Ultimate Ice Hockey Player. Taking up four part time jobs, while still being able to play hockey, all to support his own family." Monokuma began. _How the fuck does he know about that?! _"Speaking of family...you ever wonder what they're up to these days?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The screen began to warp, and it slowly changed into a different picture. It was a picture of my parents. They were sitting there in the living room, seeming as happy as they always were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I wonder what happened to them in the time you were gone? In fact, you don't really know how long it's been after passing out, right, Evan?" Monokuma asked, his voice sounding sinister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As soon as he said this, the screen warped again. This time, it changed into a more horrifying picture. My parents weren't in the picture this time, but it was still my living room. But, the living room was different this time. The couch that my parents were sitting on in the picture before was completely torn up, streaks of what seemed like blood running down the cushions. A few lamps had been knocked over, completely broken, along with all the windows. The atmosphere also seemed different, almost foggy. _What kind of sick fucking joke is this?! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You wanna find out what happened?" Monokuma's voice asked. "Well? Do ya? Do ya?! This poor, poor, family. The only way to find out what happened to them is to murder and get away with it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Fucking-" I threw the Monopad across the room, watching it hit the wall with a loud bang. _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. _I repeated to myself over and over again in an attempt to calm myself down as I laid down in my bed. I then went into a restless sleep.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Monokuma Theater!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Monokuma is shown busy at work, multitasking as he writes a story, makes some artwork, catches up on jet lag, does homework, and makes a comic. "Do you guys ever think about plot holes? Good, you shouldn't. That's not allowed. You shouldn't think about plot holes. But, what happens if you read over a piece of text where you think 'that shouldn't be there!', but in reality, it _should _be there, because it isn't actually a plot hole, and it's not extra information?! It's just setting up later plot! Like that weird thing with the vents, what the hell was that all about? Maybe it's for the plot? Well, whatevs, the only plot problem present is the fact that the author keeps forgetting their own plot." Monokuma cackles as he continues to work hard. He's trying his best, guys.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________End of Monokuma Theater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________'Ding dong, bing bong.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"This is the captain's announcement! It is now 7am! Nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________I woke up from the announcement, my eyes still feeling heavy as I sat up. As I rubbed my eyes, my mind wandered off to the video that I had watched the night before. I had somehow managed to convince myself during the night that the video was at the very least fake, and that my parents were completely fine, since they weren't shown in the second picture. But, I still felt uneasy from the video._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________I made my way back to the dining hall for breakfast, noticing how I seemed to be the first one again. I wondered how everyone else had handled the situation of the Monopad videos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A few people began to enter the dining hall. That being Craig, Ryan, Jon, and Luke. Jon took a seat next to me as he usually did, and Craig also decided to sit by us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"So that video last night was pretty traumatizing. So, to cope with that, I made a few memes on it. I can't really draw that well but, whaddya think?" Craig asked us, showing us a piece of paper. All I could see was a bunch of scribbles and poorly drawn stick figures, and I was unable to depict anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Looks...great..." I told him. Jon nodded in agreement, seeming to understand the nonsense, before Craig shoved the papers back into his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A few others began to enter the dining hall; Smitty, Marcel, Anthony, John, and Lui._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Two people aren't going to show up." Smitty stated as he twirled a straw between his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And then, Brian, David, and Brock showed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I guess Tyler and Scotty aren't gonna show up." Smitty said after a few more minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"How accurate is that predicting thing?" John asked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"It's always accurate. But usually I can only predict minor things, and things between five seconds and, rarely, five minutes ahead." Smitty explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Do you think they were murdered?" Jon whispered to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________I tapped my fingers on the table, hesitant to respond. "No, I don't anyone would murder." I replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I think we should check on them." Craig suggested, seeming to have overheard our whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Yeah. I agree. I'm worried about them." Jon said, already getting up to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Alright, but I'm sure they are fine." I replied, also getting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The three of us exited the dining hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Once we were in the hallway full of dorm rooms, we decided to go to the closest room. This happened to be Scotty's. Craig began to knock on the door nonstop, while Jon pressed the doorbell every three seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Man, Scotty must be a deep sleeper. Should we try Tyler's door?" Craig asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Wait! Shouldn't we at least try to open the door?" I asked. Without waiting for a response, I grabbed the door knob, twisting it open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________As I turned on the light in the room, the other two entered. Once I noticed the look of horror written all over Craig's face and Jon's eyes, I turned to see what they were staring at. There, lying in Scotty's bed, was a corpse. A knife was sticking out of his back, and blood was trickling down the sides of the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"S-Scotty?!" Craig exclaimed, rushing over to the corpse, Jon and I quickly made our way over to his side. _Is he...is he really dead?! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________'Ding dong, bing bong.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma's chilling voice boomed through the speakers. _So...it's true? He's really dead? There's really a murderer among us? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The killing game has begun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
